Is she's really?
by ploiuiu
Summary: Summary: Human. She had a big family, two brothers, three parents and two cousins. The boys are overprotective to her since she came to school. All perfect or at least in this family, Clary is dyslexia but her mother's doesn't agree to have a child like this.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, and then all belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**Summary: Human. She had a big family, two brothers, three parents and two cousins. The boys are overprotective to her since she came to school. All perfect or at least in this family, Clary is dyslexia but her mother's doesn't agree to have a child like this.**

**Thanks a lot to my Beta Wisterian Princess! She's incredible!**

**Chapter 1**

**POV Clary**

Clary was putting things in her bags. He mother didn't want her in the house since she had tested positive for dyslexia. Jocelyn didn't even bother to look at her, or even care for her. Yesterday, she asked her to find a new house because she didn't want people know that one of her children was dyslexic.

"It's bad for my reputation," her mother had stated, " and your future ex-family's reputation. Since, I decided to take you out of the will, and especially for your brothers and cousins reputation."

Her cousins, Will and Jem, were living with them since the car crash that had killed their parents. It happened when the boys were very young, and since then, they lived with them.

Her mother had also said: "I'll tell to the rest of the family that been you chose to go to a prestigious art school. Now, go pack all you things. I don't want a single thing left in your room. I'll put the things you leave in the garbage. Then, you will get out before Jonathan, Sebastien, and your cousins get home. You are no more welcome to our house. Is that clear?"

"Yes, very clear."

She couldn't believe her mother's reaction, or that her mother's career as an artist was more important than her own daughter. She'd changed, become like this since the test. She was like having to face the devil, then an angel.

Clary had guessed that maybe the main reason this was happening was because she'd discovered her mother's relationships; two men at the same time. That probably made her wants to accelerate Clary's departure. She sighed and went to pack all the things.

An hour and a half later, she was finished. She still had a half an hour before her friend came to bring her new house and an hour before the boys were coming home.

Her friend looked at her while driving out.

"You're ready?"

"Isn't why prepared and use to?"

He nodded silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, and then all belongs to Cassandra Clare. Thanks a lot to my Beta Wisterian Princess! She's incredible!**

**Thanks for my eight followers!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest 2/23: Thanks for being my first review for this story. I know but in this story. Her mother is very maniac of the perfect family. You will see it in this chapter. But no just that, was her mother being influence by someone, that's a good question**

**poisoned-.-rationality: Sorry, I can't tell. All the questions are spoilers. You will know in due time.**

**Hello Kitty: I can't spoil but continue to read the next chapters to understand.**

**I'll make this same chapter with the different POV of the boys.I would love to know in your next review ( is taking a few minutes of your time)which boys you want to know his POV Jace, Will, Jem, Sebastien, Alec.**

* * *

**POV Jonathan**

His mother wanted to pick them up after their practice for their sports. His brother Sebastian, his cousin Jem and his friend Alec were at soccer while his other friend Jace, and his cousin, Will and he were at football.

He didn't understand her reasons for picking them up after their practice. She'd been bizarre since the that morning. He was sure she was hiding something from them.

Nothing in the news that morning had told them that there was any dangerous murders on the loose in town. The car was at repair shop today, and they couldn't use the other expensive cars because someone might scratch or hang it. They had decided to take a walk in a group, like they did before they had their licenses, but her mother came in the hallway were they were packing to leave. She told them, that she was going to bring them back home.

They walked in group since were their less danger, but Clary wasn't with them because she had no practice or meetings after school. Clary was his baby sister, and if something had happened to her, or if someone was hurting her... He's always boiling with rage. Just by his baby sister, he could magically calm down. Never would he hurt her. Just thinking that she was outside alone… well, not alone because she was with her best friend, the nerd, Simon. He didn't trust enough him to protect her of danger.

He took his bag and left the locker room. He went in the parking and spotted his mother's car. He sat in the passenger seat and waited for the others guys. It was very silent in the car. Usually, the radio was the first thing he heard. His mother always had the news channel on.

Ten minutes later, the other boys showed up, got in the car, and sat in their places.

Jace and Alec are excellent friends of the family. They're always hanging out nights and weekends at Jonathan's house.

They had known each other since they were children. They were neighborhoods, but two years after they became friends, Alec and Jace's parents decided to get in a new house closer to the school. They had decided to spend time to each other's houses.

She started to drive out of the parking. After a while, she stopped at a red light and said: "I have bad news for you, guys. Clary got accepted to a new art college. She quit this afternoon. I don't think we're going to see a lot this year. Jonathan, don't interrupt me. What I was going to say is Jace or Alec could now take her room while she's gone. She took all her belongings so there's enough space for you to put your things for the rest of the year. What I mean is that Jace and Alec would live with us till the end of the year since their parents decided to take the full year for their vacation. I suggested to them that we also take care of your younger siblings, Isabelle and Max, but apparently, they already had talked to the parents of their friends, and they are going keep them. It will be my pleasure to drive you to your siblings house a couple of time. I didn't Valentine neither our dear friend Luke."

Jonathan was shocked. He looked to the others and saw the same expression. It was going way too fast for him. He asked:

"Mom, wait a second, why didn't we know this? We didn't even say our goodbyes."

"It was decided in very last minute. The college called, told her that they had a place open, and asked if she could arrive tomorrow, and since she needs to take a plane… it's was great opportunity for her and it's a very private college. She automatically said yes, but there had to accept certain terms. The student had to be the single child of his or her parents biological; they are making exception for very outstanding artist and for people that are adopted. I mean people who are adopted because they may not know if they had any siblings."

He saw her mother cried. Still,she continued to talk.

"I...I'm so shocked about this. It so unacceptable …. From now on, Clary is no longer your sister or cousin or friend. You don't know her. You will never… NEVER consider to MENTION her! She betrays us. If, you ever encounter her do not HELP or EVEN TALK to her. Thank god she was a quiet girl who didn't draw a lot of attention to herself. It will be easier for you to have to answer their questions. Here, we are. Go do your homework then you could go after supper to Alec and Jace's house to help them pack their things. Settle them down and if there is some time, you could play to videos games. I'm going to start to cook. The supper would be reading at 7p.m. Could you make the table at 6:30, Sebastian?"

"Yeah, Mom."

They went out and Will and Jem tried to protest and asked further questions, but she quickly told them that the subject was close. He walked to his room and closed the doors. He put his on the ground and sat down on his bed thinking. He saw a picture on his desk about his baby sis and him hugging each other. She was adorable on that picture. He put the picture in his bags and takes pictures in his phone of all the photos he had with her. He tried to find them all.

He looked through his windows. Thanks to him, he spent all the dinner doing his homework. It was agitating him; he could spend time to think. He didn't understand a few things. He knew Clary; she wouldn't never have left like this. She wouldn't have told him or at least one of them. Why her mother didn't ask them to come on dinner to say their goodbyes? He knew the answer or a least a part of it. His lesson at school and practise are very important for his education. But it is very important went you will probably not see you sister for maybe a long time?

His mother was proud of him and the others for being selected in different sports. She was excited went he announced that he been choose to be captain and still continue in his position of quarterback. He was a star and one of the most popular boys in his school. He was asking to join next year the elite team. He wanted to announce at supper but his baby sis would not knew the news. He already missed her so much. Is dear sister that was causing him so many questions and not many answers that he wouldn't want?

Also why in the earth, did she already say that Jace or Alec could take Clary's room? It wasn't making any sense. It's was strange, they were living in a beautiful and big house. Had their enough bedrooms for all both families of their parents? Plus, shouldn't they leave it like this till she come back? It was like she was leaving forever this house, right?

At 7 p.m., he went down to supper like his mother asked him to. He saw all the boys on the stairs, listening to something with wide eye directed to the kitchen. He stands next to his twin brother Sebastian.

"What is going on? Should we go in the dinner room?"

"Well, for you are information. Will and Jace heard shouting and stood there since the beginning. I went with Jem to help me settle the things on the tables but the shouting stop us. You should listen. It's a very rough talk."

* * *

**I'm leaving it like this. What are three adults are telling each other? What would happen went back to school the next day? See in the next chapters!**

**Like all the others authors, I love reviews, questions, like and following this story. Thanks a lot! Continue what you do! Also, I have a poll on my profile, please vote!**


End file.
